


Kissing Booth

by Guineapigs1



Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [6]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kissing Booths, Kyoko/Ren Week, Kyoko/Ren Week 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1
Summary: Ren should have known better than to make a promise to Kijima without knowing the specifics of said promise. If he did, he wouldn't have agreed to helping Kijima run their class's kissing booth.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written for this prompt for the KyokoRen Week 2020 collab (check out Scandal, the Spice of Love if you have the chance!), but I think I speak for the entire Skip Beat! community when I say that there can never be enough Kyoko and Ren kisses ;). I'm a bit late, but better late than never.

Ren should have known better than to let Kijima catch him off guard. If he had been more careful and didn't make promises without knowing the specifics of said promise, he wouldn't have agreed to helping Kijima run their class's booth for the school fair.

Although their class would definitely raise the most money, it wasn't worth it for Ren, who groaned just seeing the line of girls (and a few guys?) clamoring for a kiss from him. At least they had set limits as to what kinds of kisses people could pay for. It was either $3 for a kiss on the hand or $10 for a kiss on the cheek. Ren had refused to kiss anyone on the lips.

Nearly everyone paid for the kiss on the cheek, and in only thirty minutes, they had already raised $500. Ren really didn't understand why people were willing to pay so much just for a peck on the cheek.

Only three more hours, and Ren would be free. He could do it. Doing such services for money hurt Ren's pride a bit, but as long as a certain someone didn't see him doing it, he could take the blow. After all, they were raising money for charity, and she was currently off at her own class's booth selling delicious delicacies. They probably wouldn't even see each other until after the festival was over, and by that time, the kissing booth would only be a distant memory, a funny story. She would most likely call him a playboy if she saw him now, and Ren had worked hard to cast away that image she had of him. As long as she didn't see him, there was no proof of said claim.

Ren eventually lost count of how many cheeks he had kissed. When he looked over to Kijima counting a stack of money, Ren tried to glare at his "friend", although Kijima gave him no notice. He was actually going to kill Kijima one day.

After kissing yet another girl on the cheek, Ren took a swig of water and wiped his lips. He was wondering why Kijima wasn't sending him any more customers to kiss before looking over and freezing as he saw Kijima laughing with Kyoko, who was supposed to be selling pastries at her class's booth! Why was she here?! Perhaps they had already sold out?

Kijima waved forward the next customer as he showed something to Kyoko on his phone, causing her to giggle cutely. Ren really wished he could switch places with Kijima right now.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san."

Ren's attention was brought away from his chestnut-haired crush to Kusunoki Kana standing in front of him. She was a senior, but she wouldn't be the first senior today to pay to have a kiss from him. However, Ren knew that Kana wasn't into guys, so why was she paying to kiss him? Well, he should just get this over with.

Ren plastered on a fake smile. "Kusunoki-san, did you pay for a kiss on the cheek or on the hand?"

"A kiss on the cheek," Kana smiled.

"Of course," Ren replied, tilting his head downwards to press a chaste kiss to her cheek. However, Kana suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, crushing her lips to his.

Ren's eyes widened in shock, but just as quick as the kiss had happened, Kana pulled back. She smiled at him, and Ren found himself plastering that fake smile on again with even more added sparkles.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." Kana waved at him and sauntered off. When Ren looked to the line of customers, he found many of them looking at him with ravenous eyes, probably preparing to do the same as Kana. Before that could happen, Ren hurried over to where Kijima was selling another ticket, stopping Kijima's hand before he took the next customer's money.

"Sorry, but we're going on break," Ren lied. The woman nodded sadly and left the table.

"Hey, Tsuruga-kun, nice going! You got Kana-san to kiss you! You know she's been voted the number one girl to date in the senior class." Kijima gave Ren a thumbs-up. Ren smiled brightly at him, masking his true anger underneath.

"Tsuruga-san?"

Ren realized with dread who else had been watching that little display as he locked eyes with Kyoko's wide golden eyes. There was a small frown on her face.

"Mogami-san," Ren said by way of a greeting. She looked down at her hands for a second before looking back up at him, now smiling.

"The kissing booth sure is popular! I would never be able to kiss so many people that I don't know that well, but at least you're okay with it so that you can make so much money for charity," Kyoko said. Ren knew what she was probably thinking of him now. In the past, she had frequently called him a playboy (even though there was no basis to her statement). After seeing the kissing booth, that image of him was probably cemented into her mind now. So much for all of his hard work trying to convince her of the truth.

"Yeah, Tsuruga-san, check out how much we've already made! If you keep this up, we might make more than all the other booths combined!"

"I'm not kissing anyone else. I'm done."

"What?"

"Find someone else to man the booth. I'm not doing it anymore."

"No! Come on, Tsuruga-kun, you have to! No one else can bring in as many customers as you do!"

"I would rather not be taken advantage of again."

"Ohh…is it because you were scared the girl you like saw you kissing Kana-san and got the wrong idea?" Kijima whispered into Ren's ear. Ren was really close to strangling Kijima right now.

Kijima sighed. "Can you two watch the booth for a few minutes? I need to find someone to replace Tsuruga-kun,"

"Of course, Kijima-kun. Good luck!" Kyoko exclaimed. Kijima left, and now it was just her and Ren. Now that Kijima was gone, Ren took his seat and motioned for Kyoko to take the chair next to him. He put his elbows on the table and laid his chin in his hands.

"Tsuruga-san…why do you seem so depressed when you were just kissed by one of the school's top-voted ideal girlfriends? I think…you two would make a good couple."

Ren sighed heavily, causing Kyoko to stiffen beside him. "I was just a pawn."

"A pawn?"

"Yes. Now that I think about it, I know why she kissed me like that. In order to fix a relationship with someone she's got her mind on, Kusunoki Kana used me to spice up the drama."

"Ehhh? She didn't do it because she liked you?"

"I already knew I wasn't on her spectrum."

"Huh? How do you know? I would have never expected you to say such pessimistic things, Tsuruga-san."

"I mean I'm literally not on her spectrum. Her love interest is a woman."

Kyoko froze. What?

"Besides, I don't like Kusunoki-san like that."

"You don't? Then does that mean you have someone else you like?"

Ren turned to look at her, still leaning his cheek on his hand. He sighed. "Even if there is, I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way."

"What? Who wouldn't like you? I mean, you've been the top-voted ideal boyfriend in our school every single year!"

"She doesn't think of me in that way."

"How do you know? Have you ever told her?" Kyoko asked.

"I-"

"Hey, you two! I'm back!" Kijima grinned, completely interrupting the moment. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Ren responded with a sigh.

"Well, I couldn't find anyone else who was willing to volunteer for the kissing booth. How about you, Kyoko-chan?"

"Me? I don't think that anyone would want me to kiss me…"

"Kyoko-chan, there's a ton of guys that would be interested! And if you agree to help us out, I'll be your first customer," Kijima winked.

"Mogami-san, don't listen to him. I'll work the booth again," Ren glared at Kijima.

"Ah, you just want a kiss from Kyoko-chan, don't you, Tsuruga-kun?" Kijima teased, causing Kyoko's cheeks to redden.

"If Mogami-san wants to donate to our booth, then I would gladly kiss her," Ren replied with a straight face, heading back to the platform where he had been giving out kisses. He could get through this. Only a few more hours to go.

"H-Hello again, Tsuruga-san…"

Ren whipped around as he heard her voice. There she was, shyly taking steps towards him.

"Mogami-san…"

"Kijima-kun let me cut the line even when I told him it wasn't necessary…I donated $10, but you don't have to give me a kiss on the cheek if you don't want to. I'm happy to just donate the money for charity."

Ren closed the remaining distance between them and grabbed one of her hands with his own. "If not a kiss on the cheek, then can I give you a kiss somewhere else?"

"O-Of course. Wherever you want."

Ren lifted her hand, and Kyoko was expecting him to plant a kiss on the back of her hand. She wouldn't have minded, even if a kiss on the hand was only supposed to be worth $3. However, Kyoko's eyes widened when she was suddenly pulled forward into his chest. Before she could think about what was going on, she felt a soft pressure on her lips. When she finally registered that Ren's lips were on hers, he had already pulled back. After his lips left hers, Kyoko could still feel the tingle on her lips from him kissing her. Suddenly remembering where they were (and how many people were currently watching them), Kyoko turned bright red.

"Mogami-san, it's you."

"Me?"

"You're the one that I like."

Kyoko inhaled sharply. "What?"

"Earlier you asked me if there was someone I liked. It's you, Mogami-san."

Kyoko couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "Tsuruga-san...I like you too."

"Mogami-san, can I kiss you again?"

"How much do I have to pay?" Kyoko asked with a teasing grin.

"For you, I'll make an exception and give you a discount. You don't have to donate any money, but you do have to kiss me back."

Kyoko grinned. "That I can agree to."


End file.
